Beta's Debut
by AngeFaitore
Summary: This is my first Mr. Murder fan fiction uploaded to fanfiction.net. It is NOT a Mary Sue and it's unfinished. It's based on the characterization of Drew Oslett from the mini-series version of Mr. Murder rather than the novel.


Beta's Debut

(My _Mr. Murder_ fan fics are based more around the mini-series than the actual book itself. This fan fiction takes place between 'UnNatural Birth' and 'Drew and Beta'. In this fic, Drew introduces the 16-year-old Beta at a biotech convention to scientists and the socially elite.

Give credit when credit is due (but it cost me $10): Mr. Murder characters and situations are © Dean Koontz. Except for Beta. Beta is © 2004 Ange Faitore )

Very few people knew that Drew Oslett Jr. actually had a heart. Most saw him as cold, demeaning, cruel and an overgrown, spoiled brat. His first cloning experiment had been Beta, a being of love. Beta wasn't exactly his prime objective, but he was only using her to prepare for Oslett Technologies' Alpha Clone, who would end up spawning of assassin warriors, if worked out right, but that was still on the drawing board.

The materials he used for Beta was raw for it's time, being around the mid-1980s. Beta was fabricated in test tubes and had been implanted into a woman's womb. This would most likely be the only time that Drew would use a human in conjunction with an experiment. After which, he already had plans to develop a computerized, silicone womb that would manage his clones, because the swapping of DNA in a human would imbalance the clone's emotions, especially if that human was mentally unstable. Then again, Beta was not a clone, she was a specimen he created from his own, unique design.

Drew thought about this as he watched Beta walk out of the hotel room shower as she readied herself for the Biotechnology Convention that was about to take place on the first floor ballroom. He traced the curves of her perfect body, which he had customly constructed, with his mind's eye as he looked at her. She was only sixteen. She grew two years in a fraction of one year. She was about to approach her seventeenth.

She looked to him with her innocent, dark eyes.

"Do you like me, Drew?" She asked.

"You've been looking at me a lot lately."

Drew broke from his fanciful daze.

"L-like you? I love you! You're the perfect being of love!" He said.

"I created you to feel love! I created you to love me!"

"So you do... like me?" She asked.

She pressed her nude body up against Drew, who was wearing a black suit with double-breasted sportcoat. She wrapped her arms around him. Drew was tempted to caress her, but he didn't have the time to make love to her at the moment.

"Yes, I like you. Now go, get dressed, Beta." He said, putting a hand through her wet, dark hair.

She kissed him, went to the bathroom counter and picked up a hair dryer. Drew looked her over again and got her a towel.

"Here. You might want this." He said, draping it around her curves, conforming the white fabric to them.

He exhaled in a nervous ecstasy as he walked away from her.

Drew plopped down into a chair, his legs wide open as he watched her from the crack of open space between the door. He felt so wrong at the age of thirty-three, watching this sixteen-something girl's body, even if she were his own creation. He pulled some tissues from a nearby tissue box and blotted the wet spots Beta had left behind on his suit.

Seconds later, Bets came out of the bathroom. Drew watched as she let the towel slip to the floor. She got her dress from a shiny dry cleaning bag. It was a beautiful sleeveless red mini-dress that went mid-thigh. Drew's electric blue eyes lingered on her as she slid it on. It became enticing as she pulled on a black thong beneath the dress. She turned around.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Drew was speechless and searched for words in his mind.

"Gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful!" He said, starting with a lilt in his voice.

She then completed the look with a pair of black, strappy, spiked heeled shoes.

Beta came up to him.

"What's wrong with you? Loosen up a bit." She said.

Drew stood up and became face-to-face with her.

"It's just that... I know you can't help it... but you're so damn sexy." He said.

Beta blushed. She had never gotten a comment like that from a man, not even Drew. He was trying to pull away from her sexually until she was eighteen.

"In what way, Drew?" She asked, lighting up like the sun.

"Well..." Drew tried to explain.

"That dress is kind to your curvy, rounded hips... your round, beautiful breasts..."

She smiled, absorbing his comments, more then a bit charmed by his words.

Drew instantly broke away from the growing eroticism.

"Um... it's almost time to go, so let's get on the elevator to the first floor, okay?" He asked.

"Okay!" She said.

He escorted her out into the hallway, arm-in-arm.

Drew and Beta made their grand entrance to the convention. Every young computer programmer and bio technologist there watched Beta as she walked by. Drew actually felt slightly jealous that other men were eyeing his creation.

_Too bad, buddy.. She's mine! _He thought to himself as a sexy young internet company executive looked her over from his station.

"Beta... I'm feeling uneasy." Drew whispered.

Beta, who was soaking up the attention, replied softly,

"I'm not. I never thought I was so attractive. It's sort of turning me on!"

She giggled shyly.

Drew took Beta in his arms and kissed her hard.

_That'll show 'em!_ He thought.

Beta giggled a bit more.

"Drew... what was that for?" She asked.

"I don't want any of these young guns to seduce you!" He replied.

"They wont. I love you." She said.

Beta and Drew finally arrived at the Oslett Technologies station of the convention, showcasing ideas and inventions, similar to every company there. Drew pulled up a stool for Beta near the 'synthetic experiments' section. He nearly freaked when she crossed her legs and the mini dress hiked up to only cover her pubic bone and an inch of thigh.

Drew felt as if he were going to pass out from a panic attack.

An old business partner showed up as a crowd began to collect.

"Drew... is this the Beta project you told me about a few years ago?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes it is. This project was so successful I'm planning to move forward with the Alpha project as we speak. It will be a super-human army!" Drew said.

"Will it look as good as her?" He asked.

"No. It'll be male, I assure you. Beta was just a side project. She has to do with the chemistry of love and how the emotion can be controlled." Drew explained.

"Wow. This is very innovative!" He said.

"Have you ever thought about turning this into an escort service?"

Drew stopped, mid-breath. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I didn't make her as a sexual object! I made her to be a goddess of beauty and love." Drew said defensively.

"Like a biotechnological Venus! Don't let her looks fool you! She is not an object of seduction!"

Some of the scientists smirked and tried to talk to Beta. Beta took their sexual urges as offerings as love. She didn't understand.

At that moment, Drew felt helpless.

Then he saw it. One of the sleazier, brunette men came up to her, started to seduce her and slowly slid his hand up her thigh.

Drew's eyes turned cold, soulless and jealous.

Drew shoved through the crowd of amorous, willing men and grabbed Beta by the wrist.

"Drew! What are you doing?!? We haven't even presented yet!" She cried as he pulled her away from the station and through the lines of people in the aisle.

"I'm taking you back to the hotel room." He said.

He dragged her to the lobby and into an empty elevator.

When the door shut, he pressed her back up against the wall and rested his left hand against the wall. He looked her in the eyes.

"Beta..." He said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I love you." He said.

"Yes, Drew, I know that." She said.

He put his right hand to her chin and lifted her head slightly.

"You know what I want you to do, don't you?" He asked, his voice darkening.

"Love for Drew?" She asked.

"Love for Drew." He replied in his now dark, soft voice.

"Uhhh!" She gasped, as a flow of infatuation went through her veins.

Drew proceeded to french kiss her hard with a passion. His animal urges had finally taken over. He needed her and wanted her. His hands searched her body. She wrapped her arms around him, lifting one of her legs to his waist as he pressed his pelvis against hers. His hands trailed to her posterior. He finally released his kiss.

"I want you, Beta." He said.

"Oh God, Beta, I want you bad."

"What do you mean?" She asked, out of breath.

"I want to make love to you, Beta. Flesh and sweat love!" He said, grinding his crotch between her legs.

He kissed down her neck, to her ample cleavage. He wanted horribly to rid of her sexy red dress.

"Oh Drew..." She cried through a stifled breath, looking to the ceiling of the elevator.

She held onto him tightly, suddenly beginning to reciprocate his urges.

"Take me!"

He took her into his arms as the elevator came to a stop and the door opened.

He rushed her into the hotel room. He threw her on the bed.

"Oh Beta... I want you..." He said.

"Beta..."

He continued to kiss her all over.

"Drew, what is this?" She asked.

"Passion, physical love!" He said.

"Drew... you said you were going to wait a while." She said, putting her fingers to his lips.

"I lied." He said, stroking her back with his hands.

She sat up.

"Drew, you messed up my dress and I feel much different about you!" She said.

"Beta-" He said, moving to the floor, kneeling between her legs.

He placed his hands on her thighs.

"You know how when to people love eachother, they become boyfriend and girlfriend? That's what we are. It's okay for us to do this."

She felt his hot breath though her thong underwear as he put his lips near them.

"What are you doing now?" She asked.

"Getting ready to pleasure you." He said.


End file.
